Emily walked to a hardware store and, after browsing for 22 minutes, decided to buy a nail for $2.43. Emily handed the salesperson $7.48 for her purchase. How much change did Emily receive?
Solution: To find out how much change Emily received, we can subtract the price of the nail from the amount of money she paid. The amount Emily paid - the price of the nail = the amount of change Emily received. ${7}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ Emily received $5.05 in change.